


Пока Аврора спит

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Каждый демонстрирует свое горе от потери принцессы по разномуТема дня: Спящая красавица!!Не бечено!!!





	Пока Аврора спит

В полумраке комнаты ее кожа кажется матово-белой как пергамент, из-за чего кажется, что и без того острые скулы вот-вот прорвут хрупкую оболочку плоти, запачкав белоснежное платье девушки кровью. Огненно-рыжие волосы, мягкими волнами обрамляющие лицо, придают спящей неземной, потусторонний вид, от чего сердце Джейса сжимается в неясной тревоге.  
  
— Она прекрасна, правда? — Джонатан стоит прямо позади него. Преступно близко. Едва ли можно просунуть ладонь. Его дыхание опаляет Джейсу ухо, порождая волны будоражащей дрожи. — Будто ангел. Мне нравится эта мысль. Моя сестра — ангел. Столько лет ожидания, столько тревоги, страха, столько жертв в попытках предотвратить будущее, предсказанное обозленной нежитью моему отцу, — и вот она здесь. Долгожданная принцесса все-таки уснула, уколов палец о треклятое веретено...  
  
— Джонатан, — просяще тянет Джейс, пытаясь уйти, чтобы не слышать полубезумный шепот принца, но тот резко сжимает ладонь на его плече.  
  
— Нет. Куда ты собрался, Джейс? Твой король здесь. Как и твоя королева.  
  
— Это неправильно, — взгляд Джейса невольно возвращается к хрупкой фигуре принцессы за стеклом, а губы невыносимо жалит от все еще горящего на них поцелуя. — Ты еще не король.  
  
— Отец сильно сдал, — дыхание Джонатана жжет шею, Джейс ощущает короткое касание губ у самого уха, заставляющее задержать дыхание. — Потеря только-только обретенной Клариссы его раздавила, — руки принца сжимаются на боках Джейса, медленно скользя вниз. — Ему недолго осталось. А если Валентин вдруг решит задержаться на этом свете, — он уверенно притягивает Джейса в свои объятья, — я ему помогу.  
  
— Даже думать о таком — предательство, — Джейс пытается выпутаться из рук Джонатана, но тот не дает ему и шанса.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — и Джейс затылком ощущает усмешку принца. — Ты целовался с моей сестрой всего час назад, а теперь она спит, сраженная заклятьем мстительного колдуна. Не расскажешь, как Кларисса вообще нашла эту прялку?  
  
Джейс сжимает кулаки, тело его мгновенно сковывает напряжение, а мысли судорожно мечутся от одного к другому. Как много Джонатан знает? Как много видел? Как много из этого всего лишь шутка? И наконец, если он знает, то почему Джейс еще жив?  
  
— Я прямо слышу, как ты мечешься, — объятья слабнут, выпуская его на волю. — Расслабься. Я не злюсь.  
  
— Почему? — это все, на что хватает Джейса, судорожно осматривающего пути отхода на тот случай, если все-таки придется бежать.  
  
— Какие бы цели ты не преследовал, они не сильно разняться с моими, — скучающе отзывается Джонатан.  
  
Джейс наконец оборачивается и смотрит на принца. Он облачен в черное, будто в обсидиановые латы. Мундир офицера высшего чина застегнут на все пуговки, серебряные застежки блестят в свете факелов, а почти белые волосы — единственный проблеск света в окружающей Джонатана точно одеяло тьме. Его темно-зеленые глаза блестят как два омута, и Джейс не может — даже не пытается — оторвать от них взгляд.  
  
— А если хочу уничтожить тебя? Тебя и весь род Моргенштерн? — наконец шепчет он, хотя в тишине грота его слова кажутся громом.  
  
— Что ж, — усмехается Джонатан, — ты можешь попробовать. А теперь, — он делает шаг, стягивая с ладоней перчатки, — ответь мне на один вопрос, Джейс, — он ведет кончиками пальцев по его щеке, лишь на мгновение задевая губы, — чьи поцелуи слаще?  
  
Сердце бешено колотится в груди, когда Джейс, сглотнув, отвечает:  
  
— У меня есть варианты?  
  
— Нет, — резко отзывается Джонатан, одним движением наклоняясь к нему, чтобы впиться в его рот требовательным поцелуем.  
  
А принцесса Кларисса спит волшебным сном, пока убитый горем народ за стенами замка оплакивает растворившееся в ворохе красных искр светлое будущее.


End file.
